


Мотылек

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, POV Lucius Malfoy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Воспоминания нечаянного свидетеля о восторженном мальчике и харизматичном лидере.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Voldemort
Kudos: 5





	Мотылек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке ognegriff "фик Регулус Блэк/Волдеморт, с восхищенным и влюбленным Регулусом и снисходительным Темным Лордом, только не высокорейтинговый, ангст и флафф приветствуются, стеб и юмор - нет".

Мы все были мотыльками, привлеченными всепожирающим огнем его невероятной магической силы. Кого-то манили знания, кого-то - власть, иных привлекали идеи превосходства чистокровных, поиски бессмертия, секреты древней магии. Были и те, кого притягивала личность Темного Лорда, его харизма, умение найти подход буквально к каждому. Нас было много, не подозревавших о последствиях своего выбора, не понимавших до конца, что значило быть на его стороне. Сейчас, когда я смотрю на то, во что наш Лорд превратился после возвращения из небытия, я все еще вспоминаю, каким он был человеком. А еще вспоминаю мальчика, который первым заметил превращение великого мага в змеелицего монстра, и, возможно, именно за это поплатился своей жизнью. 

Помню, впервые я обратил внимание на Регулуса Блэка на собственной свадьбе. Разумеется, я знал его и раньше. Нарцисса познакомила меня со всеми своими родственниками, в том числе с сумасшедшим кузеном Сириусом, который ненавидел и презирал все слизеринское, включая собственную семью. Впрочем, тогда я не придал знакомству с Регулусом никакого значения. Он был маленьким тихим темноволосым мальчиком, похожим скорее на мать, чем на отца. Кажется, я даже обменялся с ним парой слов. Юный Блэк был подчеркнуто вежлив и предельно скромен, в отличие от своего дерзкого старшего братца. 

Можно было уже тогда сообразить, что Блэк всегда Блэк, какого бы тихоню он из себя не строил. Эта семья всегда отличалась особым фанатизмом. Ни один представитель рода не избежал этого проклятия: если любить, то до безумия; ненавидеть - так бесконечно, забывая о себе, своих интересах и безопасности. Когда дело касается собственной одержимости, Блэки перестают думать. И, к сожалению, в моем собственном сыне слишком много от Блэков, что, скорее всего, еще доставит и ему и мне проблемы. 

Но вернусь к Регулусу. Как я уже говорил, при знакомстве и даже при последующих встречах он совершенно не произвел на меня впечатления – мальчик и мальчик, обычный чистокровный слизеринец. Но когда я случайно наткнулся на него взглядом на собственной свадьбе, мое мнение о нем резко изменилось. Регулусу было тогда лет четырнадцать. О, этот замечательный период взросления, когда в голове творится черт знает что, и ты готов на совершенно невероятные подвиги. Как только я увидел юного кузена моей дорогой супруги – в ту же секунду понял, что бедный мальчик влюбился. С первого взгляда и в совершенно неподходящий для него объект. 

Если вы видели влюбленного Блэка, вы не спутаете это чувство ни с чем. Глаза горят, на щеках - румянец, весь самоконтроль летит к дементорам, а во взгляде плещется одержимость. Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю – за мной три года ходила по пятам влюбленная Блэк. Только после заключения помолвки она немного успокоилась и перестала сверлить меня безумным взглядом и пытаться выцарапать глаза любой девушке, которой я посмел улыбнуться. Утрирую, конечно. Но я отвлекся. 

Итак, Регулус влюбился. И как всякий не ищущий легких путей Блэк, влюбился в Темного Лорда. Самое интересное, что Лорд это заметил и оценил. В то время он действительно выглядел достаточно привлекательно, хотя и приблизился к пятому десятку, да и характер у него был не в пример нынешнему. Он подошел к мальчишке и о чем-то с ним заговорил. Регулус страшно стеснялся, но при этом сиял, словно бриллиант. Они поговорили минут пять, после чего Лорд отошел, а мальчишка проводил его полным решимости взглядом. 

Где-то год я кузена Цисси не видел. Мой отец внезапно умер, мать, не в силах оставаться в доме, в котором они с отцом счастливо прожили столько лет, уехала к сестре в Германию, и я мог спокойно, наплевав на мнение родителей, заняться тем, чем в то время желал заняться больше всего. А именно - деятельностью созданной Темным Лордом организации. Моя карьера резко пошла вверх. Несмотря на то, что у Лорда было множество давних соратников и старых, знакомых ему еще со школы, товарищей, он никогда не обделял своим вниманием молодое поколение. В то время он неплохо разбирался в людях и для каждого находил свое слово и предоставлял дело. Так я достаточно быстро стал заниматься финансированием организации, а позже начал принимать участие в планировании операций. В то время наша деятельность еще носила полулегальный характер, хотя все уже начали понимать, что мирным путем целей не добиться. 

Наши люди были повсюду – в Министерстве, в Гринготтсе, в Визенгамоте и, конечно, в Хогвартсе. В последнем еще во времена моей учебы был сформирован тайный клуб сторонников Темного Лорда, где юные умы практиковались в проклятиях, изучали новые заклинания и вели политические дискуссии. Теперь там блистал Регулус. По моим данным, он вообще блистал в школе – и на уроках, и в квиддиче, и в клубе; он везде стремился быть лучшим, словно пытался кому-то доказать свою значимость. И я даже знал, для кого он так старается. 

В конце семьдесят пятого года Лорд ввел меня во внутренний круг. С той поры я стал присутствовать рядом с ним на многочисленных приемах, после которых Темный Лорд регулярно интересовался моим мнением о тех или иных магах. Как-то он спросил меня о Регулусе. Как раз накануне мы с ним побывали в поместье Мальсиберов, в котором присутствовал весь цвет юных сторонников Лорда. В их числе, естественно, был Блэк. У меня сложилось впечатление, что эта встреча была задумана самим Лордом. Похоже, он хотел присмотреться к своим молодым последователям, дабы понять, на что они способны. 

Регулус был великолепен – умный и сильный молодой маг, широко раскрыв свои огромные глаза, с упоением слушал нашего Лорда, стараясь не упустить ни единого слова. Темный Лорд же по-отечески улыбался ему и расспрашивал об успехах, а также интересовался мнением по самым разным вопросам. Мне почему-то показалось, что ему льстило внимание этого мальчика. На встрече было много юношей: разного таланта, ума, магической силы; Регулус не был самым-самым, но Лорд выделял именно его. 

\- Что ты думаешь о нашем юном друге, Люциус? – поинтересовался он, когда мы остались одни. 

Я ответил, что он истинный представитель древней, практикующей Темные Искусства семьи, и, без сомнения, будет верным помощником. Лорд поморщился, отвернулся к окну и сказал: 

\- Это я и без тебя знаю. 

Тогда я рискнул заметить: 

\- Мне показалось, что он заинтересован не только в ваших идеях, но и лично в вас, мой Лорд. Он восхищен и очарован, я бы даже сказал, одержим. Если этим воспользоваться, вы получите верного пса, способного растерзать ради вас любого. 

\- Для этого у меня уже есть Белла, - усмехнулся Лорд. 

\- У вас есть на него какие-то планы? – поинтересовался я. 

\- Возможно, Люциус. Возможно, - задумчиво сказал он и отпустил меня. 

* * *

Зимой семьдесят седьмого, на рождественских каникулах, Регулус принял метку. Наверное, никто до него, возможно, за исключением Беллатрикс, не принимал ее настолько счастливым. Я стоял за спиной Лорда и видел, как горят в предвкушении глаза юного Блэка. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Темный Лорд коснулся своей палочкой его оголенной руки, а я по себе знаю, насколько это болезненная процедура. 

\- Теперь я принадлежу вам, мой Лорд, - прошептал Регулус, целуя подол мантии нашего господина. 

Не думаю, что кроме меня и Лорда кто-то услышал его слова. Господин улыбнулся. Но промолчал и выпустил руку мальчика из своей ладони. Мне показалось, что он сделал это нехотя, впрочем, я не придал этому особого значения. 

Тем временем в магическом мире обстановка накалялась. Темный Лорд и его сторонники были объявлены вне закона. В изменившейся ситуации изменились и наши методы. Отныне нашей целью стало нагнетание паники, чтобы обезумевшие от страха волшебники вспомнили о тех, кто столько лет вел их к процветанию, а именно - о старых чистокровных семьях. Стратегия террора принесла свои плоды, но и привела к нежелательным последствиям. Дамблдор открыто вступил в игру, создав свой проклятый «Орден Ощипанной Курицы». Теперь, помимо авроров, с некоторыми из которых можно было легко найти общие экономические интересы, нам пришлось иметь дело с дамблдорскими фанатиками. К счастью, Лорд давно не настаивал на моих участиях в рейдах, отдавая предпочтение проверенным боевикам – Долохову, Лестранжам, Розье, Уилксу. Они же и натаскивали новичков. Министерство контролировал Руквуд, в Хогвартсе сидели верные нашему делу слизеринцы, также Лорд готовился со временем получить шпиона и в рядах Ордена. 

Регулус к тому времени выпустился из школы и окончательно примкнул к рядам верных сторонников Темного Лорда. Несмотря на достаточно выдающиеся таланты мальчика в боевой магии, Лорд не отпускал его в рейды, хотя тот и рвался в них сам. Наверное, стремился отстоять честь семьи, которую, как ему казалось, опозорил старший брат.   
Сириуса он буквально ненавидел. Как рассказывала Нарцисса, в детстве братья были очень дружны. Старший был кумиром для младшего, но, как только Сириус оказался в Гриффиндоре, все резко изменилось. Вальбурга разочаровалась в старшем сыне, и вся родительская любовь и забота достались Регулусу. На шестом курсе Сириус окончательно сбежал из дома к Поттерам, а позже, по слухам, присоединился к Ордену Феникса вместе со своими школьными приятелями. 

Зачем Регулус так хотел в рейды, я мог только догадываться. Возможно, он хотел доказать Лорду собственную значимость, хотя я склонялся к мнению, что он хотел встретиться с братом. Но Лорд вместо этого приблизил юного Блэка к себе, назначив своим личным помощником. 

Регулус был счастлив. Теперь он каждый день мог лицезреть предмет своего обожания и, более того, учиться у него. Вопреки мнению многих, в те времена Темный лорд любил делиться своими знаниями. Северуса он учил легилименции и давал советы насчет зелий, со мной обсуждал политику, финансы, а также артефакты и легенды магического мира, а вот с Регулусом он занимался Темной магией. 

Я, как один из самых приближенных к Темному лорду людей, часто натыкался на них, склонивших головы над очередным древним фолиантом в библиотеке или кабинете Лорда. Регулус от природы был достаточно замкнутым, но в присутствии Лорда, он преображался. Его лицо светилось от счастья, глаза горели. Он совершенно не стеснялся нашего грозного господина: задавал ему вопросы, делился своим мнением и даже шутил. А Темный Лорд улыбался ему - немного снисходительно, но искренне. Идиллия.   
Я знаю, сложно поверить, что Волдеморт мог действительно хорошо к кому-то относиться, еще сложнее поверить, особенно сейчас, что он мог улыбаться и шутить. Но это действительно было. 

Честно говоря, не представляю, что Лорд находил в общении с мальчишкой. Да, тот был умен, но среди нас встречались люди и поумнее. Да, искренне обожал Лорда, но та же Белла испытывала к господину не меньшие чувства. Магическая сила, древность рода, и даже внешняя привлекательность все равно ничего не объясняли. Чем-то его Регулус зацепил. 

Когда отношения «ученик-наставник» переросли в нечто большее, я не знаю. Однажды осенью, навестив Лорда, для того чтобы обсудить с ним стратегию нашего взаимодействия с членами Визенгамота, я застал господина в довольно странном настроении. Он сидел перед окном с прекрасной белой розой в руке и водил лепестками цветка по губам. Лорд не заметил меня, когда я вошел. Даже вздрогнул, когда я несмело сообщил о своем прибытии. После чего радушно мне улыбнулся, аккуратно положил розу на стол и начал разговор. 

Позже я стал случайным свидетелем того, что видеть был явно не должен. Мне поступила информация об аресте Ника Эйвери, и я поспешил сообщить об этом Темному Лорду. Я вошел в библиотеку, в которой он занимался вместе с Блэком. Мне хватило ума не шуметь, и Регулус с Лордом не заметили меня, поглощенные друг другом. Я на секунду застыл, шокированный открывшимся мне зрелищем, но тут же неслышно ретировался, надеясь, что Лорд никогда не узнает о моем появлении в столь неурочное время. Все дело в том, что юный Блэк сидел у нашего господина на коленях и целовался с ним. Я никогда не считал подобные отношения между представителями одного пола приемлемыми, и уж тем более сам не интересовался ничем подобным, но увиденная картина возбуждала.   
После этого происшествия я больше никогда не входил к Лорду без предупреждения. Так что дальнейшее развитие их отношений прошло мимо меня. 

Регулус в то время ходил счастливый, словно объевшейся сметаны книззл. С его губ не сходила совершенно идиотская улыбка. Да и Лорд, никогда не отличавшийся легкостью характера, стал вдруг необычайно мягок. Казалось, эти двое нашли друг друга, но, к сожалению, идиллия продолжалась недолго. 

Лорд всегда был одержим бессмертием. Я знаю, что он еще в юности занимался экспериментами в этой области и добился определенных успехов. Но поиски вечной жизни в итоге плохо сказались на его благоразумии. Поначалу это было незаметно. Несмотря на свою репутацию, Темный Лорд никогда не переходил черту в отношении своих соратников. Мы были не просто его последователями, мы были его друзьями, семьей. Орден Вальпургиевых рыцарей изначально был компанией друзей, связанных общим делом и интересами, и Темный Лорд был первым среди равных. Принятие метки было честью. Это был символ доверия и принятия в семью. Но с течением времени все изменилось. 

Я окончательно осознал это, когда в ответ на сообщение о том, что гринготтские гоблины наотрез отказываются иметь с нами дело, Лорд запустил в меня Круцио. Регулус же понял, что с Лордом происходит что-то плохое, раньше. Еще за пару месяцев до моего первого Круцио, он начал отдаляться от Лорда. Незадолго до этого, наш господин попросил одолжить домового эльфа. Блэк был рад возможности помочь своему кумиру и приказал своему слуге во всем слушаться Темного Лорда. Через пару дней после этого, я встретил Регулуса. Он сидел в темном коридоре на подоконнике и в задумчивости водил пальцами по оконному стеклу. Мне бы пройти мимо - он все равно меня не заметил, погруженный в собственные мысли, но я подошел к нему. 

\- Здравствуй, Регулус, - тихо сказал я. 

Он вздрогнул, повернулся и кивнул мне. 

\- Люциус… Тебе что-то нужно? 

\- Просто решил поинтересоваться, что ты тут делаешь. Один. 

Регулус пожал плечами: 

\- Здесь тихо, а мне хотелось подумать. 

\- А я тебе мешаю… 

Он бросил на меня острый взгляд: 

\- Пожалуй. Хотя… Ты ведь знаешь Темного Лорда дольше меня? – спросил он. 

\- Конечно, я же старше. 

\- Тебе не показалось, что он в последнее время изменился? – Регулус обеспокоенно посмотрел на меня. 

\- Нет.

\- Странно, - тихо сказал он. – Извини, мне надо идти. 

Он ловко соскочил с подоконника и убежал. Очень скоро я понял, о чем говорил Регулус. В то же время он сам окончательно замкнулся в себе. Я больше не встречал его с Лордом – тот нашел себе нового поклонника, Барти Крауча. Мальчишка отличался не меньшим умом и талантом, чем Блэк, и не меньшей одержимостью. 

Вскоре Регулус исчез. Я так и не узнал, что с ним случилось. Вальбурга внезапно закрыла свой дом и резко свернула общение со всеми, кто был связан с Темным Лордом. Подозреваю, она считала, что господин виноват в смерти ее любимого сына. 

Узнав об исчезновении и смерти Регулуса, Лорд ничего не сказал. Но характер его еще больше изменился не в лучшую сторону. И эта его реакция позволяет мне утверждать, что он ничего о судьбе младшего Блэка не знал и совершенно не хотел его смерти. 

Когда сейчас я смотрю на Лорда, то иногда думаю, а если бы Регулус остался жив, как бы он воспринял такого своего кумира? Смог бы им по-прежнему восхищаться? Или, может быть, пожалел его? Мог бы его полюбить? Хотя думать о том, что с подобной тварью можно целоваться - я не говорю уже о чем-то большем, неприятно. Впрочем, насколько я знаю, ни Барти, ни Белла не изменили своего отношения к нему. Как знать - может быть, и Регулус остался бы верен своим чувствам, но об этом я не узнаю никогда.


End file.
